<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything For You by SlyDirtyBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748552">Anything For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDirtyBlue/pseuds/SlyDirtyBlue'>SlyDirtyBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Implied Mpreg, Lack of Communication, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Slick as Lube, very little angst, we die like warriors, youtube couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDirtyBlue/pseuds/SlyDirtyBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SH: "I love babies.”<br/>HJ: "Then I'll make you a baby.”<br/>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;<br/>You bet your ass I typed an Omegaverse about Joongie giving Hwa a baby! No Summary, it's straightforward what's about to go down in this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong &amp; Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im bad at summaries, but we all know what video this is referring to~ </p><p>I'm new to typing fan fics for the kpop fandom, Im also haven't typed a smut scene in a hot minute too, so be gentle with me. She also aint beta read so work with me here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong rested his hazy head on the palm of his hand, elbow prepped on the table. Hooded eyes followed the tilt of Seonghwa's head to watch him polish off his fourth glass of wine effortlessly. Maybe he was too drunk on his end because the smile on his face grew fondly at his mate, watching the way his Adams apple bops as he swallows. The omega gently placed the wine glass in front of him, slowly pushing it towards Hongjoong with the softest smile. Hwa’s forehead coming in contact with the dining room table to hide his face.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong smiles back at him, pushing the empty glass away. “I told you, no more. We have to go live in a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Friday, a little late in the evening where they’re both floating after their fourth glass.</p><p> </p><p>They started a Youtube channel a few years ago when they were roommates in college. Hongjoong did a lot of videos about the steps of writing songs, composing large projects, and mixing music. Seonghwa, however, made ASMR videos in their shared dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>They had a lot of fights involving Hongjoong’s music being too loud for his ASMR set up. Or how Seonghwa would set up for his videos in the middle of their living room the days Joong wanted to watch his shows.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong will forever remember the day he decided to do a live stream at 1 in the morning, music somewhat blasting. Hwa damn near bust down his door and managed to throw a book at his head. He would be lying if he said that wasn't the day which caused him to fall for Seonghwa. It was dumb, but his entire Junior year, his head kept thinking about this omega male throwing a book at his head. It was a bold move, a very bold, fearless move that made him nothing but a weak man.</p><p> </p><p>His senior year was nothing but sexual tension, drowning in school work, and his followers teasing him about how whipped he is for his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>He later gained a guilty pleasure and would watch Seonghwa’s videos in the middle of the night with his earbuds in. His imagination ran too wild sometimes when it felt like Seonghwa was talking sweet nothings in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He felt less guilty when he caught Seongwha watching his uploaded stream some days but was always quick to close his laptop and play it off. There were less fights after they gave each other a schedule so they wouldn't overlap and interfere with each other's work.</p><p> </p><p>It then built to complementing each other on their work to hanging out in each other’s room on their streaming nights. Hongjoong had to hide his chat log the times Hwa came to hang out in his room because he knew everyone was teasing him. </p><p> </p><p>After a year of aggressive pining and awkward courting, he gained a boyfriend. They’ve been together for two years before Hongjoong was on one knee in their snowy driveway. He was nervous and shy and didn’t know how to propose, so he panicked when they got home that night.. He remembered how he clumsily got out the car to rush to his partner’s side to open the door for him. He had that entire date night to pop the question and couldn’t do it, but he knew he wouldn’t allow himself in the house until he actually gave him the ring.</p><p> </p><p>So with his jeans getting wet and his knee possibly getting frostbitten, he asked him right then and there. They bonded a few weeks after their proposal and shared more heats and ruts with each other. They became closer than ever, inseparable; one.</p><p> </p><p>He loves this man, he really does, and would do anything for him.</p><p> </p><p>However, he wasn’t pouring him another glass. They were going live for Joongie’s viewers, even though most of them begged for a couple’s live, he somehow got his mate to agree to join him.</p><p> </p><p>With Seunghwa’s busy schedule outside of streaming, he never really had time to relax and let loose. As of lately, he decided to take some time off his second job, freeing up more time. So it’s understandable why he’s winding down like this now. Joong promised their next Friday they could do absolutely nothing if he did this one live with him tonight.</p><p> </p><p>They might have overdone it with the wine during dinner, but this wouldn’t be a first. Seunghwa clicked his tongue, pouting as he sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“You have me for an hour as your omegan eye candy for your viewers.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not like that, they genuinely love us as a couple and are interested in us. Now up. The spare room is already set up.”</p><p> </p><p>“One hour, Joongie, I’m serious. I'm so drunk right now and wanna lay down.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong smiles, walking over with his hands out to pull Hwa up from his seat. He squeezed his hands tightly and hummed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. One hour with my drunk fiance and my followers.”</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p>With Seonghwa being borderline drunk off his ass, he always knew how to play it off as if he’s sober. His voice calm and collected as they went through the questions in the feed. It was a very chill night, no off the wall questions or anything crazy. They asked for an update on them and Seonghwa went on about how they were planning for their wedding soon only to then call Hongjoong out for not wanting anything too big.</p><p> </p><p>While Hongjoong watched the chat scroll insanely fast on his phone, Seonghwa must have seen another question in the chat and broke the silence that was only there for two seconds to give an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I love babies.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong smiles at first, his sluggish mind taking its time to register what his partner just said out loud, amongst thousands of their viewers. “Babies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Then it finally clicks what he just said and repeats after him and goes, <em> oh </em>, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“ I watch videos of them online.” Hongjoong sat there, fishing in his memory jar to find the last time Seongwha had ever talked about kids out loud...The longer he thought about it he remembered a few times he had seen him watch those experimental videos on how people would react to small kids getting lost. Or all those times he raved about the kids at the park they drove by every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong instantly frowned because… he was just now realizing the soft hints Seonghwa might have been giving him for the longest and he’s just now picking up on it.</p><p> </p><p>Why hasn’t he ever talked to me about this?</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh,” Hongjoong smiles it off, adjusting the camera as his mind still went racing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does he want kids of his own or does he just love them in general? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ….He has never once spoken to me about wanting kids. What is this now? Why now? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe he’s too drunk and he doesn’t know what he’s saying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I often watch them,” Hwa continued.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Really? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You think they're adorable?” Hongjoong’s hands became a little shaky as he continued to adjust the camera. It was a distraction from his own mind but it didn’t work because all he could think about is Seonghwa having this beautiful glow to him as he rubbed small circles on his growing belly.</p><p> </p><p>“It's cute how we treat them…”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong is sure his mind isn’t there anymore.</p><p> </p><p>His omega bearing his baby. The building of their own little family.</p><p> </p><p>Him and his mate being surrounded by the family they’ve made together.</p><p> </p><p>A family with his mated omega, the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>With alcohol still flowing through him, his head is left fuzzy and he forgets about the thousands of viewers watching and bluntly said, "Then I'll make you a baby.” Hongjoong’s voice is almost lucid but when he turns to his side, he finds his fiance already curled up in the bed, probably missing the words that left Joong’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p>They don’t talk about what happened that night for almost three days. In those three days, Hongjoong was caught up on how to bring it up. He wants to know how his mate really felt about kids and if he wanted his own.</p><p> </p><p>No, he needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong would give his omega anything he wants but he has never heard him mention anything about children in their years of being together. He began to stress too much over the topic and found himself heading toward the kitchen to find Seonghwa cooking their dinner. He stood over the sink, washing a few dishes while humming one of the songs Hongjoong had wrote for a local artist recently. Hongjoong wants his mind to stop running and just wants to be by his omega’s side right now. He comes behind him, slowly wrapping his arms around his fiance's thin waist, tipping on his toes slightly to rest his chin on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Joongie?” Hongjoong doesn't say anything as he kisses at his bond mark on his neck, making his omega chuckle and trying to tilt his head away. “Ya, I’m cooking right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.” It’s all Hongjoong replies, his kisses turning into little nips, his hands go to massage his partner’s hip bones. He hears the way Seonghwa’s breathing hitch and the sound of a dish falling back into the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck-Joongie, don’t play around.” It's more of a moan than a warning. He wasn’t really planning on doing anything, just a friendly tease to get his mind off the nagging topic in his head.</p><p> </p><p>But when it doesn’t shut up, he sighs. His lips not so far from the omega’s ear for him to talk, still having his fingers circling at his hips. “When was the last time you had a full heat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, we’ve both been on suppressants for a few months, no? Four months maybe? Why?” Hongjoong doesn’t respond, digging his head into the warmth of Seonghwa’s neck. He nuzzles his nose there, the very, very faint smell of hydrangeas tickling his nose. He misses the blossoming smell and how that strong scent alone is enough to have him fall to his knees. But these damn suppressants waters everything down. “Joongie?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I told you I don’t want us to take them anymore?” Seonghwa went completely silent, the room only filled with the sound of water running from the tap. When he still didn’t get a reply and felt how stiff his mate went in his arms, Joong pulled away. An awkward laugh left his lips. “Im sorry, that was rude to ask.” He got ready to walk away but Hwa caught his arm to spin him back around.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not rude. It has been a minute since we shared a cycle together, so I get it.” Hwa turns the water off, leaning against the counter and reaching out to stroke the alpha's short hair. He watched the way Seonghwa's smile started to fall each passing second when he saw the look on his Alpha’s face. He then realized what the issue was. “Is this about the Vlive?”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong doesn’t look him right in the eye but after five heartbeats, he nods his head. There was still this silence and even being bonded for two, almost three years, it was still difficult to read the room.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have we’ve been together and we haven’t talked about something so serious?” Hongjoong asked quietly. “You’ve never, ever sat down with me to talk about having kids. Yet, you’ve brought it up when you were drunk. Has this been something you’ve always wanted and never told me? You know you can tell me anything, Hwa. You know you ca-”</p><p> </p><p>“Joongie, honey, I know I can...It’s just...I haven’t kept this from you that long...I only recently thought about baring your children a few months ago…” Hongjoong caught Hwa’s eyes shimmer. “I mean, we’ve been together for a few years, and we’re about to get married, but we’ve been so busy these few months. I never had time to sit and think or fantasize about having kids yet. When my schedule got lighter and I started to spent more time with you at home, it dawned on me. It definitely sunk in when we kept passing that playground when we went grocery shopping. I started to realize what I really wanted but I've notice how busy you’ve gotten lately and-”</p><p> </p><p>He went silent and the second Hongjoong heard his mate let out a choked out sob, his heart sunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hwa,” Hongjoong goes to cup his omega’s face, his thumb swiping the tears from his warm cheeks. The alpha in him felt instant guilt. “Oh, Hwa, shit. Please don't cry, baby. I didn’t mean to make you cry. Im so sorry.” Seonghwa shook his head, saying it was okay as he sniffled. His hand coming up to overlap with his mate’s, stroking his thumb over the others knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to get in the way of your work. I know how important your job is to you and to ask for a baby would be a burden.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong frown deepens because he doesn’t know where this was coming from. “A burden? You think wanting to start a family with me is a burden? Hey, look at me.” Hongjoong lift Hwa’s chin up, waiting for their eyes to meet. “Nothing is a burden when it comes to you. Nothing. You know I would drop anything for you...that I would give you anything you ask for in a heartbeat. You understand me?”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa nods his head, letting out a shaky exhale. “Would you really give me that?” Joong raised an eyebrow. “You said you’d give me a baby. Did you mean that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong shook his head fast with no hesitation, kissing his partner’s nose and the corners of his lips before Seonghwa threw his arms around his alpha’s neck. Joong automatically wraps his arms fully around the other’s waist to pull him closer. His fingers combed through black locks as he rocked each other side to side. “What happened to my bold omega from college, hm? Who got everything he wanted with such a fierce attitude?”</p><p> </p><p>“He got older and started to overthink." Hwa was still crying.</p><p> </p><p>Joong rubbed his back and hummed in agreement. “We should talk more about this, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p>It took three months to organize everything. They wanted to make sure they were stable both financially and mentally. It took many doctor appointments to makes sure they were healthy and if Hwa’s body could handle carrying a baby and child birth. Although they have stop taking their suppressants, doctors stated the possibility to get pregnant is very slim to none the first few cycles they will go through and to not get upset. Theh explained how it takes about a month or so for the drug to flush out their system completely. The higher chance to conceive is when they were both going through their rut and heat at the same time. Sadly, that also took time for their bodies to fall in sync.</p><p> </p><p>But rather if it was Seonghwa falling into his heat or Hongjoong going into his rut, sex was most definitely different. Dare he say, a hundred times better compared to all the times they were holding back.</p><p> </p><p>When they really thought about it, it has been over a year since they shared a cycle together in the raw. Nk protection, no suppressants, nothing. </p><p> </p><p>It was the fourth month when Hongjoong had days he became overly protective of his mate. A stranger could simply bump into his omega by accident and he would be ready to rip their throats out. Seonghwa on the other hand became clingier and made it very clear Joong is his when they were in public. Hwa had also been sleeping longer throughout the day or breaking into cold sweats at night.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong suggested they should stay in for the next few days because he could tell they both weren’t doing well. The following day he watched Seonghwa building his nest for the past five hours in their bedroom and dealing with his mate crying in frustration when he couldn’t make it perfect.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Seonghwa woke up at two in the morning to strip off his clothes because he was getting overheated. Hongjoong woke up seconds later to make sure his mate was okay. Hwa just told him ‘not yet’ and went back to sleep. An hour hasn’t even passed when Hongjoong is pulled from his sleep due to the heavy cloud of pheromones nearly choking him. The scent he has missed so much was stronger than ever and it left his head hazy. When he heard how hard Seonghwa was panting next to him and painful cries, he turned on his side and propped himself up by the elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Joongie-ah, Joongie. Please, please, please.” The last please cracks off into a harsh cry, frantic hands pulling at Hongjoong’s pajama pants under the blanket, pulling them off just enough for his cock to jut out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, I'm right here. Tell me what you need.” He whispers and shifts between Seonghwa’s naked legs, exposing himself more to his omega’s pheromones and it makes his mouth water. His cock throbbing at the sight of how fast his omega has spread his legs wider.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was too weak, struggling to scoot closer to his mate. "Now, I need you now. It hurts so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong thought about teasing him at first but decided not to because bow wasn't the time. Not when his omega falling into a bad heat. He could see how desperate he was under him. Without wasting time, he scoots on his knees to pull Seonghwa onto his lap. He takes his index and middle finger to slip in Seonghwa’s entrance. He gets his fingers wet enough to bring it back to his cock, his slick hand pumping himself to fullness. </p><p> </p><p>He could hear Seonghwa begging quietly, whining because Hongjoong still wasn't in him as fast as he wanted him to be. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong stood on his knees slightly to have the head pop through the first ring of muscle, groaning at how easy the tip slips in. He hears the omega under him saying a string of yesses and moaning impatiently and he pulled at Hwa’s hips and yanks him toward himself. He buried every inch of his cock, slamming the rest to have his balls rest against Hwa’s ass. </p><p> </p><p>A bloody scream is torn from Seonghwa’s throat, his head thrown back into the stack of pillows as his back arches. Hongjoong felt him tremble violently in his grasp as his mate went silent for five seconds. His walls too slicked and with the way he squeezed around him almost pushed him out completely but it’s Hongjoong’s nails that dug into Hwa’s hips to keep him in place.</p><p> </p><p>Joong moans as he felt his omega pulse around him as a gush of slick started to leak where they are connected, smirking as he watched his first orgasm breaks Seonghwa. The omega pants wildly as the arch in his back lowered, coming down from his climax.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong doesn’t give Seonghwa a chance to breathe as his hands are pressed against the back of Hwa’s thighs to push his knees into the mattress. He leans forward, almost folding his mate in half before putting all his weight on his hands to start snapping his hips. Joong’s eyes rolling back of his head at how Hwa easily took all 8 inches of him, hearing how sticky and wet each thrust sounded in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Ah! That's it! Just like that- mm!" Seonghwa is loud, screaming up at the ceiling with his eyes tightly shut. God, does Hongjoong loves how loud and desperate Seonghwa gets when he's deep into his heat. Hwa fisted at the pillows under him, his knuckles turning white. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re dripping wet right now.” Hongjoong had to stop for a second to catch himself from coming too soon but it only result in Seonghwa mindlessly rolling his hips down making Joong’s vision go white. </p><p> </p><p>Jittery hands are quick to pull at Hongjoong’s hair, yanking his head back enough to have his sight leave Hwa’s face. Joong knew what he was doing and he lets it slide for now because he was too caught up in how tight and wet his fiance's pussy sucked around him. The bed creaks slightly and the raw, guttered moans leaving Seonghwa’s throat as his body began to shake again. Seonghwa’s calves tighten around Joong’s torso and his head dug further into the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>He exposes his delicate neck, a place that smelt so intoxicating, has him falling into it. Leaving messy kisses in its wake, sucking hard enough to leave more marks and getting Seonghwa to keen louder.</p><p> </p><p>But it's the way Hwa still has his hands in Joong's hair, only for them to start digging his nails in Hongjoong’s scalp. When he started to pull at the roots of his hair, Hongjoong felt himself slipping. The pit of his stomach ached and a growl rumble at the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>A hand comes up to grab Seonghwa’s wrist and yanking the hand out of his hair and pinned it above damp, black locks. There's a fussy whine from the raven haired man under him but it replaced with a loud gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Because Hongjoong is tilting his hips a certain way to continue to fuck into his messy omega, slamming right on Hwa’s sweet spot. Over and over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa's brows knitted together, his mouth making that perfect 'o'. But his head is thrown so far back into the pillows, Hongjoong couldnt enjoy his face fully.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop hiding from me, Hwa."</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa doesn't obey and it brought out the darker side of Hongjoong. He abruptly stops fucking Hwa’s slicked hole and reached out to savagely squeeze at his jaw to force him to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me when I’m taking you.” Hongjoong growled. He started to drag his cock out, slamming back in just to watch Hwa’s eyes roll back and flutter shut. Hongjoong felt his blood boil at how much his mate was being a brat. His grip tightens, shaking Seonghwa’s head side to side to get his eyes to open while he continues to brutally tap right onto his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gushing on my cock, ruining our sheets, but you’re too shy to show me your face? Hm?” Seonghwa didn’t know where to put his hands, having them come up to yank on his own hair. Seongwha is left panting under him, Hongjoong then deciding to wrap his hand around Hwa’s leaking member, stroking him in time with the sweet roll of his hips. “Look at me kitten~.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong’s hand off his jaw so he could whip his head to the side to let the pillows absorb his voice that broke and shook as he comes again. The crashing orgasm from both anally and by Hongjong’s hand left him shaking, almost curling himself into a ball.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re stubborn.” Hongjoong hissed as he sat up straight, carelessly licking his hand clean from Hwa’s white ribbons. “How are you? Are you still in pain?” Hongjoong strokes the side of his omega’s face. He pushed sweaty bangs from his forehead to finally see Seongwha looking his way. His eyes weren’t blown out like before, being able to see more of those beautiful iris of his.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa struggled to say words but was able to shake his head no. His omega skin shined with a thin layer of sweat, cum sliding down to his bellybutton. The omega trying his best to catch their breath. </p><p> </p><p>The first wave of an omega’s heat is always difficult for an alpha. They had to hold back their own pleasure, helping their mate reach a bearable point where they’re able to think properly.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, but Hongjoong is glad his fiancé wasn't in pain anymore because the alpha in him started to take over once Seonghwa tells him that.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." Hongjoong felt like his entire body was submerged in lava. He started to strip away all his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered how the omega never looked at him. He looked at him now, giving him those pretty puppy dog eyes, but it didn’t work on him, because he’s started to get angry at the fact he disobeyed. He’s sure it showed on his face because Hwa is already reaching out to say his sorries.</p><p> </p><p>“Joongie-,” Hwa whimpers, voice scratchy from all his yelling earlier. Hongjoong pulls out, leaving him empty. “Nonono, Im sorry.” Hongjoong cocks his head a little, biting his bottom lip at the sight of his cock coated with his omegas slick and seeing the sheets under them are completely soaked.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted to be a brat to me, so we’re changing positions.” The pit of his stomach ached a little more and his cock felt heavier between his legs. The aggression was starting to hit its peak, his possessive mindset taking over. The air in their room has never smelt this intoxicating before.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong enters his rut, finally falling in sync with his omega and the mood shifts to something completely different.</p><p> </p><p>When Seonghwa doesn't move, he swats at his bare thigh and snaps his fingers once. “Present yourself to me. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried his best to roll his sore body onto his stomach, head still over his shoulder to stare back at Hongjoong with hooded eyes. He could hear his omega purring as he shifted himself into a doggie style position, however, Jong didn’t want that. He stood on his knees behind him and began to manhandle the taller male.</p><p> </p><p>Spreading Hwa’s legs further apart, he rest his cock between pink cheeks. Seongwha was prepped up on his elbows, only for Joong to grab his right arm to place it behind the center of his back, having him fall forward onto the bed. Hongjoong positioned his cock to slip right back into the pocketed warmth, moaning in ecstasy. When Hwa tried to look over his shoulder again to see his mate, he leaned forward and press his hand against the junction between his shoulder and neck to pin him down. The little whimper leaving Seongwha’s lips made his cock twitch. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s too late for you to show me your face, kitten.” He said through his teeth, already grabbing onto Hwa’s wrist and let his hips snap forward. The sound of skin being abused filled the room and Seonghwa’s fucked out moans ringing in his ears as he pushed himself harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Joongie. Yes! Harder, please, please-" Seonghwa babbled, pushing his stomach more into the bed to raise his hips more to have his alpha rail into him deeper.</p><p> </p><p>"Please what, baby?"</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa whines, not able to get words out but once he felt Hongjoong’s knot starting to catch on his rim, he knew what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Knot me."</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong blood ran hot, not sure how much longer he could keep this up. He was losing his mind, his self control, mindlessly snapping his hips and groaning at his knot swelling. He lets up on his hand, letting them grab the fat of Seongwha’s ass to pull him more onto his cock. Hongjoong tilts his head back, loving the way his mate squeezed around him, how he accepts every inch of him, how he got wetter with every plunge.</p><p> </p><p>“Joongie! Joongie-ah! Ah-ah, please! I want it, I want it, give it to me. Please~” Seongwha begs, throwing his ass back as if Hongjoong wasn’t fucking him hard enough. He lowers himself, wrapping his arms around Hwa's middle section. His wave of aggression watered down and he became emotional because he remembers why they're sharing their cycle like this. He rested his forehead on his back, kissing up his spine and let his fingers splay over his omega’s abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll knot you. I'll give you anything you want, kitten. Anything for you. I'll give this baby to you."</p><p> </p><p>When Hongjoong stops to pull out completely for the second time, he could hear Seonghwa let out a broken sob. Hongjoong was sure he was being a bit rough when he yanks at Hwa's hair to roll him on his back again but he's too out of it to actually know if he is or not.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs at Seongwha’s thighs to have him sit more in his lap before he's slipping back in. He looks down at Seonghwa's lust lost expression and flushed face, his cheeks dusted pink.. His hands slid up to grab Hwa's ankles, pushing his legs apart to spread them into a ‘V’ shape and continued gyrating his hips. Seonghwa’s nails bit into his thighs but his eyes were too busy watching the way his cock disappeared into his mate.</p><p> </p><p>How each push and pull made him drip more around him. As much as he loves watching his mate take him with ease, he kept an eye on his knot. Making sure it was just the right size to pop through before locking them. When he swells a little more, he give a deep thrust to allow his shaft to slide in, letting his knot to press against his rim. His nails digging in Hwa’s ankles as he felt the intense pleasure running up his spine with the way his knot pushed past the first ring of muscle. His nails dug more on his ankles, biting on his bottom lip to keep quiet and trying his best not to force himself in. Thanks to the amount of slick and Hwa's greedy hole, his knot was able to fully slip in and Hongjoong goes completely still.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever Hongjoong pops his knot, he's overwhelmed and it's Seonghwa’s turn to make sure his mate was okay. The alpha’s eyes screwed shut, shaky hands scrolling down Hwa’s legs, letting them fall from his hold. Seonghwa’s long legs wrapped around Joongie’s waist, having him sink a little deeper.</p><p> </p><p>It's Hongjoong who hides his face now, hunching over while his knot swells more and resting his head onto Seonghwa's chest to cry out. His omega pets his head, fingers combing in his hair as he sweetly begged Hongjoong to come in him. To let go, to fill him up all while grinding his hips down to ride his alpha’s knot.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong falls apart, his entire body shaking when he lets go. A choked out groan left his lips, his cock throbbing and painting the inside of Hwa’s walls that squeezed around him. With his knot locking them together, they couldn’t move much, making Hongjoong continue to grind his hips to ride out his first orgasm. His knot pulling at the rim and the tip of his cock massage his mate’s prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong lets out another moan, louder than before and is left breathing harsher as he comes in Hwa for the second time. Seonghwa whimpers, his back arching off the bed to push closer to the other, taking every drop his alpha gave him. There was discomfort in the pit of the omega’s stomach, he felt full but he wanted more. He pulls at the short brown hair to bring his mate's head up.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t have to say anything because Hongjoong is already moving up to catch Seonghwa’s lips. They haven’t kiss this entire night until now and it showed. Seonghwa drops his jaw to allow Hongjoong to slip his tongue in and lick into his mouth. They swallow each other's moans, tasting their arousal. Hwa felt himself getting hotter, entering another wave. He focused on the pulse of Hongjoong’s cock deep inside him and how the knot locked every drop inside him. </p><p> </p><p>Tears held onto his lashes but ignored them and continued to deeply kiss the other. Seongwha rolled his hips, grinding down more in his alpha’s lap. The movement being too much for Hongjoong, causing the hold on his hips to become more fierce. It’s almost painful but he still cradled Joongie’s head into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The small, broken whimper that left Hongjoong’s lips along with a string of curses, he couldn’t help but to pet his head. Seonghwa is caught off guard when his cock is in Hongjoong’s small grasp, stroking him as they kissed lazily. Their bodies were so close to the point they could feel the race of each other’s heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>It’s intimate; this closeness, the skin on skin. Breathing the same air, how familiar hands explored each other’s sensitive spots only the two knew about. No matter how messy they’ve gotten in bed, it never bothered them as they were always so engrossed with each other. Just the two of them…..the two of them trying to make another life, a baby.</p><p> </p><p>Their baby.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong is exhausted, resting his head in the crook of his mate’s neck, inhaling deeply and murmurs sweetly in his omega’s ear. Too far gone to even catch the words slipping from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. So good for me. So full of my seed. Taking me so well. Such a good, good omega. My everything, my love. My husband and the mother of our child. God, Seonghwa, take one last load for me. Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was far gone himself, pushing Joong’s head into his neck, having Hongjoong scoop him up and hold him closer to him. He didn’t know it was possible but Hongjoong swells more than what Seonghwa could handle, the slight discomfort made tears cloud his vision as he takes it. Hongjoong shutters violently, coming once more, deeper than before. Hongjoong didn't know how to keep himself grounded, having his teeth latch onto Seonghwa’s throat, right on their bond mark, his climax rattling throughout his entire body. Seonghwa hissed, his body jolting as he came into Hongjoong’s hand. His eyes rolling back from the pleasurable sting on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I love you so much, so so much. Thank you." Seonghwa cooed, scratching the nape of Joong’s neck, letting his body fully react to the several orgasms his fiance has put him through the past nth hours.</p><p> </p><p>It takes an hour for Hongjoong’s knot to go down. So, they’re left laying in their mess, limbs entangled and sore. Hongjoong showered his mate with kisses, thumbs rolling over his hips to calm the small aches he felt there. Hands wanders blindly in the dark of their room, though, they're both sure it's way past noon behind their blackout curtains.</p><p> </p><p>Like always, Hongjoong kept asking if Seonghwa was okay, if he over did it, or if he hurt him. But Seonghwa held his face, planting kisses all over with heavy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Hongjoong chuckles at the crackle in Seonghwa’s voice at first, only to then sigh sadly when his finger pressed against the purple mark blooming on his mate's neck. "Joongie, I'm fine. More than fine, I promise. You didnt do anything wrong. You were perfect. You're always so perfect."</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong couldnt help but get embarrassed by his omega’s praise, reaching up to kiss him again. They made out a little longer and eventually Hongjoong slips out….as well as everything else, making the shorter man panic.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong pulled at Seonghwa's legs to raise his lower half up. "Ahh! Keep your legs up. Up!"</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looked at him crazy for a second. "W-what?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have to keep your legs raised and lower half up. You're leaking, it has to stay in you a little longer. The percentage of conceiving would be higher. Up."</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was seriously panicking and it made Seonghwa laugh at his goofy fiance. "What," he repeated, more hysterically. Laughing more when he sees the little pout on Hongjoong’s face.</p><p> </p><p>"Dont laugh, Hwa. I'm being serious. Keep them up."</p><p> </p><p>"Joongie, sweetie, I'm sure it doesn't work like that." Seongwha’s sits up, groaning at the little aches throughout his body but ignoring them seconds later. He gently pushed Hongjoong on the chest, trying to guide him on his back. Hongjoong lied down, watching the way Seonghwa climbed on his lap, his eyes getting hungrier. Sinful hands held onto Seonghwa's waist as he settles on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>Hwa grabs his alpha's hands and placed them over his stomach. "You have me like this for two days...and two nights.."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Hongjoong whispered. They didn't say anything for a minute, allowing each other to sink in this moment. Hongjoong fingers softly grazed over his mate’s stomach, feeling Seonghwa tangle his fingers with his.</p><p> </p><p>Once Seonghwa lower his hips, he smiles sweetly when he feels Hongjoong under him. He falls forward a little, lips hovering over Hongjoong’s.</p><p> </p><p>"You promised me…"</p><p> </p><p>"I did, and I hold up to my promises" Hongjoong hushed, grabbing onto Seonghwa's waist to push his hips up. Seonghwa shutters at the way Hongjoong guides him down, almost slipping back in. "We're not leaving this bed until you're full of me..."</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa breathed out a tiny laugh, nails biting at Hongjoong’s bare chest. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt himself being spread open. "Youre going to drive me crazy."</p><p> </p><p>"Likewise," is all Hongjoong breathes before he's fucking up into his fiance, falling into their next wave.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"We don't need that many, Hongjoong, put some back." Seongwha snorts. He watched Hongjoong grab two pregnancy test from the cart to put back but Hwa grabbed four more to push in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>A month has passed since their shared cycle and Hongjoong knew before Seonghwa that something was off. Hongjoong noticed his mate sleeping in more and how the scent of hydrangeas began to shift to something more floral and sweet. He also became insanely clingy and never left Seonghwa’s side most days.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa is excited about the possibility of being pregnant. However, Hongjoong seemed more nervous, anxious, and thrilled all at once.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong’s cute little pout popped out. "What if there are a few bad test sticks? Here, we'll get 5."</p><p> </p><p>"Joongie…."</p><p> </p><p>"Four?"</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa rolled his eyes but somehow ended up with five tests in their shopping bags. When they got home, Hongjoong kept pushing him glasses of water, feeding him snacks in-between and kept asking every ten minutes if he had to pee.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so cute anxious like this," Seonghwa teased.</p><p> </p><p>"This has to be it, Hwa. I feel it. Do you feel it? Don't you feel different? I feel it. I definitely feel it."</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa chuckles at his mate's reaction. The first time they tried for a baby, Hwa was negative and it took a day of Hongjoong trying to comfort him because Seonghwa thought he had failed as an omega. But Hongjoong always told him each time the test came out negative, 'we'll try again. I won't stop until we get those two little pink lines.'</p><p> </p><p>It has been a journey, but he gets what his alpha was saying because he did feel different. This felt different from the other times.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong didn't waste his time fucking Seonghwa to the point they fell off the bed all for nothing. He didnt come inside him and lock them together for hours on end all for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Sure Seonghwa has worked hard, but  Hongjoong worked even harder. The third day, Joong was barely hanging on as his rut could only last for two days. All while Seonghwa’s heat pushed almost five.</p><p> </p><p>Hwa finally had to use the bathroom. They ended up going back and forth about taking three test only. Hongjoong let him pee in private but seconds later Hwa decided to let him in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa left all the test face down while Hongjoong sets the timer. After the first minute, Seonghwa couldnt sit anymore, standing up to have his mate wrap his arms around him. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong being the wonderful mate he is, peppered kisses across Seongwha’s face. Even though Hongjoong is shorter than him, Hongjoong holding him like this always made him feel safe, protected. </p><p> </p><p>The alarm goes off and it made both of them jump. Seongwha looked over at the sink, the expression of hope and fear all there. Hongjoong massages his lower back.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to look," Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa shook his head, going over to the counter himself to pick up the first test, still faced down.</p><p> </p><p>He had his eyes shut as he flipped it around before he slowly cracked his eyes back open.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong watched his omega’s face crinkle up and fat tears falling from him. Instantly, he comes over to pull his omega in a comforting embrace. </p><p> </p><p>He wiped away the waterworks. "I told you if its negative, we'll keep trying. I'll try harder, we'll-"</p><p> </p><p>"It-its positive, Joongie."</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong pulled away and shouts. "What?!" Hwa hand him the test, a hand over his mouth as he watched the way Hongjoong lights up when he see those two pink lines.</p><p> </p><p>Even though it was Hongjoong who kept saying how he felt like this was the one; he's the one who was left in disbelief. Hongjoong grabbed the other two test to read them.</p><p> </p><p>Positive.</p><p> </p><p>Positive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Positive! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hwa-!" Hongjoong couldnt even finish his words because Seonghwa is throwing himself in Hongjoong’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>The shorter man lifts him up, twirling the two in a full circle before he's kissing his omega, stealing his breath away. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa pulled away, laughing in disbelief while looking at the test again. </p><p> </p><p>"Im pregnant...I'm having a baby-Joongie, we're having a baby!"</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong nodded his head frantically, crying as he looked at the other two test.</p><p> </p><p>"We-we have to go take the other few test to double check! I'll go get them!" Hongjoong is already jetting out the bathroom to get the other test sticks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hongjoong, all three are positive. I dont think-"</p><p> </p><p>"We have to make sure!" Hongjoong hollers from the kitchen and Seonghwa laughs. He's laughing until his stomach hurts, until tears started to fall. </p><p> </p><p>He's then left crying again because it really started to hit him. </p><p> </p><p>This is the beginning of his small family.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a bad obsession with Hongjoong, I cry every night. </p><p>I hope yall enjoyed this fic! I had fun typing it and I hope to type one with my babies Woosan soon~ </p><p>Kudos, comments, and bookie marks are much loved~ Thanks for reading. Stay gold! </p><p>Follow me on Twitter: @taeSINsation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>